Cyberwolves: hear the bekon of the blood line calling
by FearlessDragoness
Summary: The entire lives of cyberwolves were gone but one mech was looking for survivors but only one survived, a cybercub she was only a cub and still alone, cold and hungry, this mech took her in and he saw something amazing about this cybercub, so he trained her like a soldier and was ready to serve Optimus Prime and found out that she was not alone after all... read more to find out!..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There was a hunt, a Cyberwolf hunt, the mechs are on the move to move and kill but until the saw a whole clan of Cyberwolves

"SCORE!" one mech said whispering with his blaster out

"SHUSH! We don't want to scare them away!" the other said as they waited for the signal…Until then.

_***BANG* **_could be heard and ***BLASTS***

_***AWOOOOOOOOOOO***_ was the cry

It was then, shooting of canons can be heard, the howls of Cyberwolves' cries, the terror and anguish she saw, she ran when it all ended, the whole Cyberwolf clan has ended, Cyberwolves were now gone then only one survived

Then a large blast came across the Cyberwolves and the Cyberwolf hunters, one of them shot a leaking energon that came from the Cyberwolves and the fallen hunters, the blast was huge because Cyberwolves are huge like Megatron himself

But one had survived… who could it be?

It was a Cybercub, on the ground buried by her own dead mother who tried to protect her, the Cybercub was still under her dead mother, cold and hungry, and waiting to be loved again ***CRACK*** she heard a noise of metal rust, she tried to get out by pushing he mother over and making painful sounds

**Brawl's POV**

I was then looking in horror, the Cyberwolves were now gone, I tried to look for survivors but nothing, there wasn't any life here in the far east of Kaon where the Cyberwolves lived together

"Aruuu! Arghmph! Arghmph!" I heard the sound and thought for a bit

"Just the wind" I said as I heard the sound again

He approached the dead moving Cyberwolf and targeted his gun on the Cyberwolf, until he found a Cybercub, a live one! So he puts his blaster down and picks up the scared and bruised Cybercub yelping

"Don't worry, shhhhh, shhhhh, I'm right here I'll protect you" Brawl said as he cradled the little Cybercub in his arms and he knew it was a female because of their features

"I'll name you… Terra! That's right! Terra!" then the Cybercub then started to stop wiggling and yelping

"You like that name, huh? Well I guess that your gonna like you're new home" I said as I carried the Cybercub home, 'she was cold alone and scared, so what choice do I have? I mean c'mon she is just going to die when I leave her there all alone, well then I better stop talking to myself and think' I said as I took the shortcut back home

**Terra's POV**

I didn't know this stranger, he was nice to me, he even gave me a name 'Terra' I liked that name, and he began to speak and I know what he said, he cradled me into his arms and fell asleep and my tail wagging a bit, showing that I am happy

**Brawl's POV**

It was getting late and we were almost home, Terra was asleep then I could feel a furry thing on my arms like a duster, I looked at it then I saw it was Terra! She liked me, and I think she understand every word I said, and I was also beginning to like her too, she was I think one soldier I was going to raise and train!

When we arrived back home I woke up Terra, she had her optics flickering forcing her to wake up so I shook her a bit

"Hey Terra, were here" I said as Terra cleared her vision, I could see that she was happy and she jumped out of my arms and explored my home, she wagged her tail that was very hyper and began to run around the house

"You can explore the house but please don't scatter anything" I said as she turned to me, stopped her wagging and bowed with her head down on the metal tile and her aft up

'_I was amazed by this, she really does understand me'_ I thought and she started to walk around normally. It has been a quite impressive that she understood me, I walked to the kitchen bottle and filled it with lowgrade

"TERA!" I called as she came running to me and jumped at me, she had paw prints all over me! "Okay Terra calm down" I said as she calmed down and looked at me"Here, it's lowgrade, it will make you healthy even at your age" I said as I took the bottle closer and she began to suck the lowgrade as quickly as possible "You must be hungry huh? Guess I'll have to take care of you since your folks aren't here, don't worry" I said as I put the empty bottle aside.

I called Terra to my side and she followed, we went to my quarters and showed Terra around

"Where would you like to recharge Terra?" I asked trying to figure out where she would recharge, then she made her way near my berth and turned and finally laid down I a ball, I walked over to my berth and petted Terra, which made her purr, she liked my touch, so I turned off the lights and drifted off to peaceful recharge


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Moshigal156 and SolusWarrior93 I appreciate you guys! I still don't own TFP**

**Chapter 2**

**Brawl's POV**

It was morning and Terra jumped on my stomach telling me to get up "Alright alright I'm up" I said as Terra tried to lick me but stopped her "Well good morning to you too" I said petting her

"Good morning" Terra said as I was amazed at what she said

"Well Terra I don't know how you do it but how?" I asked as she transformed into cybertronian I was shocked she was still little, she was so cute and her cybercub tail and ears were showing "well Terra, can you tell me what happened to you?"

"I was still a cybercub my mom and dad were halves, half cybertronian and half cyberwolf, then I was born, it was two years since I was born then that night, the hunters killed my parents and that's when you found me, you took me in and named me" she said as she started to wag her tail I petted her

"Now, now Terra, I told you that I will take care of you no matter what"

"promise?"

"promise" I said and started to rub her belly and she giggled "alright now let's get something to eat and we can start your training" and she nodded

**15 years later…**

_Brawl's thoughts_

'_It has been 15 years since Terra lived with me, she really improved very well, she is now even serious when it comes to battle and she was a lot of trouble, she really went out really late and she came home bruised because she had defeated some thugs, when she was ready to have her weapon she chose twin katanas she was really good with them, she's a fast learner. And when she goes out every night I make sure she better not come home bruised_

_I was just about to open my door to get my morning and read that Optimus needs help, he needs soldiers, quick, strong, and a good one and so I thought of it'_

_**Brawl's POV**_

"Terra!" I called her and she was quick, she was in front of me

"Yes Brawl?"

"How would you like to join Optimus on a mission?" I asked

"Yeah that would be cool! But aren't you coming?" she asked stopping her excitement

"Don't worry I'll be joining too" I said as she hugged me, "alright let's go then" I said as we headed out to our destination

Later we arrived at our destination, it was in Kaon, then we found a huge building like a gymnasium but much bigger

"May I help you?" the guard on the entrance asked

"Uhh, were her to sign up, for Optimus' recruit" I asked

"Name?" he asked as he was already holding a pen

"Brawl and Terra" I said as she waved a hand and smiled

"Okay, so here is your number" he handed the numbers 84 and 85, "Good luck" he said and we nodded

As we entered we saw some mechs waiting in line and we were the last in line, lucky there's only a few

Mech's shouts could be heard so me and Terra got nervous

"NEXT!" he called and we were next, I went in first and saw that it was a training room with obstacles in it and a mech was watching from a glass window

"READY?" he asked

"YEAH!" I said as he pushed the red button, there were lasers, walls and drone dummies even grenades! So I dodged, blocked and jumped

"CONGRATULATIONS!" he said as he clapped his hand and opened the door near the window

"Thank you" I said and he smiled at me warmly

"NEXT!" he called again and it was Terra's turn

**Terra's POV**

"NEXT!" I heard the call and it was my turn, so I got up and went to the room filled with obstacles, it was huge and there were some dummies on the ground

"So you're the last one, number 85" the mech said and I nodded "Good luck" he said and pushed the red button

I was quick and agile, also deadly, I quickly dodged the lasers and grenades that were coming my way, I jumped over the wall as high as I can and quickly grabbed my katanas from the back and sliced decepticon dummies

"BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!" the bell rang and I stopped and heard a clap

"Congratulations! What is your name soldier?" he asked

"Terra"

"Welcome to team prime!" he said escorting me to the door and ran to Brawl and gave him a hug

"DID YOU SEE THAT! DID YOU SEE THAT!?" I said jumping up and down

"OOOF, yeah I saw you, and you were AMAZING!" he said and I let go

"Listen up! All of you that have passed will be back here at dawn, don't be late or we will go without you, so good luck and here is the ticket you will need" he handed us a ticket "don't lose it" was the mech's final words

We went back home to get some recharge and some energon

"Hey Terra, I've never seen you this jumpy before" He said as he petted me

"It's because I'm exited tomorrow" I said and he picked me up bridal style

"C'mon let's go get some recharge, gotta save our energy for tomorrow right?" he asked not letting me down

"Okay" I said and he put me down and we both went to recharge, I transformed to my Cyberwolf mode and slept beside his berth, he had a rug and I was okay with it, I didn't want a berth so I chose the rug

"Goodnight Terra" he said petting me and I let a few purrs escape me

"Goodnight Brawl" I said and we both went to recharge

**Dawn…**

**Brawl's POV**

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Terra jumped on me and man she was heavy she even weigh's like a full grown mech

"All right I'm up" I said as Terra got off me

"Good morning Brawl" she said with her tongue out

"Morning Terra" I petted her, "C'mon let's get ready to leave before they leave us" I said and got off the berth and she nodded, and we hurried off preparing, and it took us six minutes to prepare, Terra even got to the wash racks and got herself groomed because of her fur

"You ready Terra?" he asked and I nodded "Let's go" and we had gone we left with the ticket and went to Kaon, where we saw a huge spaceship and had several mechs waiting for someone and we transformed and realized that Terra was nervous so I petted her and she got calm

"Don't worry everything will be fine" I said to her with a warm smile and she nodded, we walked and saw the entrance

"Listen up! We are about to travel so now that all of you are hear we may begin!" the mech shouted and we went inside


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! And thank you for the reviews, it makes me happy. :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Terra's POV**

We all got in and we saw mechs staring, and I could feel that they were staring at me! I couldn't help but I had to keep my emotions checked

"Listen Optimus will come here any second so behave okay?" Brawl said and I nodded then we heard big footsteps coming this way, and it was Optimus

"Welcome fellow recruits, I see that you have made it through the training and you volunteered yourself to go on a mission with me on earth, and I congratulate you all for coming" Optimus Prime said as we prepare to go to earth, I don't know why but I'm curious but I'll keep it in then we entered the Jupiter4 (an Autobot ship).

"Hey there name's Smokescreen, what's yours?" Smokescreen asked

"My name's Terra" I said a bit shy

"Welcome Terra, come here and meet my friends" Smokescreen said as he dragged me

"This is Bulkhead and Wheeljack, they were called the wreckers" Smokescreen said pointing at both of them they waved and I waved back

"This is Bumblebee" he pointed

"H-hey"

"Hey" I could see him blushing slightly

"This is Barricade" he said as he dragged me closer to him

"Hello" he said

"Hi" I said as Smokescreen dragged me to the last mech

"And this is our medic, Ratchet" he pointed out "Don't get any injuries or he'll have to be grumpy" he said and I nodded

"And you already know Optimus right?" he asked pointing to Optimus who was watching the stars, I nodded

"Thanks Smokescreen" I said as I went to where Brawl was but was stopped

"Hey may I ask you a question?" Smokescreen asked

"Yeah, what question would that be?" I asked

"What's up with the tail and the ears?" he asked and I froze

"Uhh, I think I shouldn't be-"

"Oh, c'mon please" Smokescreen said as all the mechs came close to me asking what's up with the tail and ears

"You wanna know?" I asked and they all nodded "Fine, but don't be surprised" I said and they promised, I took a deep breath and transformed into a cyberwolf, big enough for a mech or two to ride on me

"WHOA!" they all said and some backed away and catched Optimus' attention

"I thought cyberwolves we-"

I transformed, "Were gone, I was the only one left,the only survivor, I was a cybercub until that guy there, Brawl took me in like a father, he fed me, loved me, and trained me" I said as they were amazed

"That must have been hard for you" Barricade said

"That was cool, but how come you're a half?" Wheeljack asked me with interest

"My parents were halves, half cybertronian and half cyberwolf" I explained to them

"That is because you are the new breed" Wheeljack said and my optics widened

"N-New B-Breed?" I asked

"Yes, the new breed was extinct, there were 10 but were hunted down, lucky for you, you are the only new breed breathing" Wheeljack said as the others looked amazed, even Brawl

"Cool, hey what can you do when you're in cyberwolf mode?" Bumblebee asked and I shrugged "Well let's find out" Bee said and I raised an optic ridge, "Well c'mon, please transform" Bee said pleading with the puppy eyes

"Fine" I transformed and they were still amazed "Like it?" I asked and they examined me

"No, WE LOVE IT!" Bee said

"Wow you're so big, hey I bet you can carry a mech or two" Bulkhead said

"Yeah, I can carry a mech or two" I replied

'Hey, uhhh… mind if I… you know?..." Bee said and I got down "Hop on" I said and Bee got excited and Smokescreen looked at me with puppy eyes and I know what he wants "You can" I said as he hopped on me and I began to stand

"Woah, woah" they both said and I grinned

"Younglings" Barricade said as he, Wheeljack and Bulkhead left

"So, where to?" I asked

"ANYWHERE!" they screamed

"Be careful!" Brawl called out and I nodded

"Maybe we should ask Optimus' permission" I asked

"Fine" they said as we approached Optimus

"Uhh, Optimus, mind if we roam around?" I asked and Optimus thought

"You may, but do not touch anything" Optimus said and I bowed my head and we went to the hallways, I started to run off

"WOAH-WOAH-WOAH-WOAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bumblebee and Smokescreen said as I watched them jump up and down from my back and I stopped

"Got enough of running?" I asked the two of them and they nodded and I started to walk

Silence was filled then Smokescreen broke the silence

"Hey, uhhh are these blades safe… I mean that they won't hurt when were on… right?" Smokescreen asked as they looked at my swords

"Their safe…" I said "Phew" I heard them "If you don't touch them" I said holding up a smile which made the two froze

"Wanna head back?" I asked "Yes please" they both said and I started to run quickly back to where the rest are

When we arrived I went down and the two got off my back and I transformed back to cybertronian and I stretched

"Had fun?" Bulkhead asked the three of us

"Yeah" Smokescreen and Bee said and Bulkhead looked at me

"Hey Terra? What's the problem?" Bulkhead asked snapping out of my thoughts

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, just… tired" I lied as Brawl walked beside me and petted my head

"Me too, after doing hours of nothing" Bulkhead said as Wheeljack came beside Bulkhead

"We all are Bulk" Wheeljack said and Optimus came out of a room

"Since you are all tired, you will be in your quarters…" Optimus said as he gave each of us a card with a door number in it "The cards that I gave you are your quarters, still it's a long journey to earth" Optimus said as he went to another room and I looked at my card and it says '103' and started to walk but paused and turned to Brawl

"You coming?" I asked Brawl

"Nah, I'll just hang for a while" Brawl said

"Bye"

"Bye" I said and started to walk to my quarters, when I reached there I looked at my card and entered the code '53891' and the door hissed open and saw that it was a dull gray with a berth and a wash rack, it wasn't big but it was just right then I closed the door but a hand stopped it, and it was Barricade

"Hey, got a minute to talk?" he asked "Yeah" I said that this was awkward

"Umm, listen since you're the first femme here, how did you pass the training?" he asked waiting for an answer

"I used some of my moves that I learned from Brawl" I said

"Oh, okay, it was nice talking to you" he said and I smile d

"It was nice talking to you too" I said and turned

"Too bad it has to end" Barricade said and I turned "what?" I asked "Oh, nothing, nothing" he said backing away

"Bye"

"Bye" he said as he left and I closed the door

**Brawl's POV**

I wasn't tired at all but a little, so I decided to hang here for a while and explore the ship for a while and to be careful that I didn't go to either of anyone's room, so I got bored and got tired of walking around and I was getting tired

I sighed and I took a look at the card and it said '106' I sighed again and began to walk to my quarters, when I arrived it was dull gray and a berth was only there with a wash rack included

So I walked over to the berth and began to recharge, it wasn't the same with Terra, I missed her at my side, so I set it aside and recharged without Terra

**Barricades POV**

I went to my quarters but I saw Terra so I talked to her, and after our talk I didn't know what was wrong with me_, 'was I really falling for her or am I getting sick' _I thought but got back to my quarters and went for a recharge _'She really has good features' _I thought as a faint smile appeared on my faceplate I couldn't help it but… UGH! What's wrong with me, am I falling for her? Or am I just sick, a lot were going through my processor and it gave me a processor ache so I stopped and went for a recharge

**Optimus' POV**

We were nearing our destination and everyone was still at recharge but not me, I couldn't recharge I didn't know that Terra was a half, she almost looked like Megatron's size but anyways I looked out at the planet that the humans call home, It was so peaceful and the colors were Blue meaning the ocean and the green called land and the white that can't be touched are clouds, I looked at its features as they were so beautiful

And we were almost near our landing spot, Jasper Nevada so I triggered the alarm to wake everyone up from their recharge and they went to where I was standing, they were all surprised

"As you can see why I triggered the alarm because were almost at our destination" I said and they looked at the window, we were almost at Jasper Nevada on our landing point

I took a while to land so we opened the door so that everyone can see, it was deserted

"It's just tree's and rocks and… sand" Smokescreen said as we all went out and explored

"If you wish to go, you may but come here in four hours and don't let any humans see you" I said and they began to go

**Sorry if it was short, I'll try my best to make it longer *Makes puppy eyes* can someone pls review… it makes me happy when I read your response… anyways chapter 4 is on the way**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the review guys, and I do not own Timberwolf, she belongs to her rightful owner and that is moshigal56, she is my friend, enjoy the story everyone**

**Chapter 4**

**Terra's POV**

I began to explore but Barricade went beside me

"Hey Terra, where you going?" Barricade asked

"Somewhere I could explore" I answered

"Okay, mind if I come with?" he asked and it was kind of awkward

"Sure" I said and we both walked to these strange forms called rocks and we saw a big hole in it and it was called a cave and we heard a low sound

"I'll go check it out" Barricade said and went inside

"Be careful" I shouted and he was gone, he's been gone for three minutes

"AHHHHHH!" I heard him shout

"Barricade!" I said and ran through the cave and I saw Barricade pinned by a big wolf and I could tell that it's a femme and she is in night black with gray chest, stomach and front of her pelvis, and she has this huge night feathery black wings she also had an Autobot insignia in her left arm, and she has yellow optics with icy blue slit like pupils in the center, and she got Barricade pinned, she was on top of him with her paws in his arms and growling in his face

I transformed into a cyberwolf and I was not alone so I got out of the shadows

"ENOUGH!" I said through a bark which caught the attention of the cyberwolf "Now please get of my friend" I said through a bark and she got off, then she went to me and when she got closer she was just my size, but we were still big though and she examined me and I followed her every move and she was curious

"Why are you here on earth" I barked at her and still no answer

"Did you hear me?" I barked again trying to control my temper, she went in front of me and we were ten feet apart

"I left because they were killing my kind, I was with my clan and the hunters killed the whole clan but I was still a cybercub, I was smart so I left Cybertron and crashed here on earth so no one can find me" she barked out feeling sad, I could sense her sadness so I came near her, I really felt concerned for he

"My clan was killed too…" I said and she looked at me straight in the optic "They were killed by the hunters, and I was the only one left until someone came and found me" I barked and sat

"Well lucky for you someone came" she barked and I sensed she wanted to be alone

"If you want you can come with us" I offered and she looked back at me

"Really?" she barked and I nodded "AWOOOOOOO!" she howled and Barricade covered his ears

"So what's your name?" I asked when she stopped

"My names Timberwolf and I'm a half" she barked and wagged her tail

"My names Terra and I'm a half too" I barked and she had her optics wide,"Can you transform?" I asked and she transformed her metallic fur goes back to gray and her silver robot parts showed and she still has a tail and a cyberwolf ears in both modes

"WOAH!" Barricade said and I transformed too showing my black and silver parts with a streak of red on my cyberwolf ears and a tail showing

"Wanna go and explore the world first?" I asked Timberwolf

"Yeah, I've been living in this dark cave for too long, c'mon let's go" she said and transformed into her cybertronian mode, I transformed too and we ran outside

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Barricade said

"Oh and this is Barricade" I said and Timberwilf just glared at him and Barricade cleared hi throat

"Oh yeah, wanna get on my back or you'll just run?" I asked him

"I'll just transform" he said and transformed into a car, and I and Timberwolf started to transform into cyberwolves and we ran while Barricade drove

**Timberwolf's POV**

It's finally good to be out of the dark cave, finally and I wasn't the only one, I had Terra and she was a half too, I couldn't believe it, I was happy again

We were running through a place called the forest, it had many trees and plants, it reminded me of my family and we were running through the forest with my clan, I was happy until the hunters showed up, I was beginning to kill them but I couldn't so I left Cybertron and I crashed here on earth and here I am running with Terra, she was nice and this mech named Barricade, I always hated it a lot, he reminded me of the so called hunters, so I kept it aside and enjoy running through the woods with Terra and we stopped

We were panting with our glossas out

"I love it out here" I said and Terra smiled

"Me too, it's my first time, so I'm gonna enjoy it with you" I said and tackled Terra to the ground, we were playing and Terra was on top of me but I fought, I tried to get on top of Terra and she fell and I was on top of her, she tried to get out but she didn't budge and I got off of her and we laughed

"That was fun" Terra said

"Yeah, at least I played with you" I said and began to tackle her again but she dodged and laughed and she tackled me, I was pinned and I didn't even budge, then she got off me and I got up, we both laughed then Barricade came, I rolled my optics at him and he transformed

"Hey guys wanna go somewhere else?" Barricade asked

"Somewhere else that's far from here" Terra said and we began to run again, it was nice for me to have company, I liked to hang out with my own kind and it has been two hours, we really had gone that far

"Hey whaddya say let's head back to where the ship is?" Terra asked me

"S-Sure" I said, we were panting, Terra lead the way and I was on her flank, we arrived in about an hour and I saw a big ship my eyes widened

"Wow" I said and Terra giggled I still kept looking at the ship and we stopped, we saw a mech coming for us and Terra looked at me

"Don't worry Timberwolf, their friendly but decepticons aren't she said and turned to the mech and we transformed

"Brawl this is Timberwolf, Timberwolf this is Brawl" Terra said and he took out a hand and I shook it

**Brawl's POV**

I didn't know that Terra would bring in another half, so I just kept the questions for later and saw Timberwolf, she was just the size of Terra, so I shook her hand and I know that she tried to be friendly, I can sense it

"You can trust me Timberwolf, I know you can" I said and Timberwolf tensed

"I'll just leave you two here and just tell Optimus that you brought Timberwolf, I have a few things to do" I said and left, I wasn't trying to get away but I need Terra and Timberwolf to socialize, I mean Terra was quiet on Cybertron but she has never been this happy when she met Timberwolf I was happy for her too, so I decided to have a little chat with Timberwolf, and I went to my quarters to do some things

**Optimus' POV**

I heard a knock on the door

"Come in" I said and it was just Terra with someone else

"Optimus may I speak with you?" Terra asked

"Yes, and what is it?" I said

"Can Timberwolf stay here, I mean she has no place to stay but she's an Autobot too, and her family died the same way mine did, so can she stay?" Terra asked with puppy eyes I sighed

"Yes, she can stay but please don't make those puppy eyes, it makes me feel like I'm a child" I said shielding my eyes and she stopped

"YES! Thanks Optimus I owe ya" Terra said and they went out of the room, finally

**Smokesrceen's POV**

I was out with Bumblebee racing the desert

"Too slow Bee!" I said and sped up

"Oh really!?" Bee said and he sped up faster than me

"Oh you're on!" I said and we raced, we almost reached the cactus and the winner is… a tie

"Oh MAN! I wanna go again!" Bee said

"Man, we gotta get back already, it's already been three hours Bee" I said

"THREE HOURS? WOW!" Bee said and we transformed

"RACE YA!" Bee said speeding past me

"Not if I race you first" I said and I sped past Bee and we were really fast, we were almost there

We transformed and high fived each other

"Let's do it again" Bee said excited

"Now Bee, we'll do it next time" I said and headed to the rec room where we found Terra and another femme

"Smokescreen, well let me introduce to you Timberwolf" she said and Bee and I looked at her

"This is Bee and Smokescreen" Terra said and it was like we were looking at an angel

**Timberwolf's POV**

I really hate it when mechs stare at me, I really have a very short fuse and I was ticked off by their stares

"What are you looking at?" I said to both mechs

"Wha- huh? Nothing… just getting some energon" Smokescreen said and went to get some energon and walked out with a smile and winked at me

"Someone's got a crush" Terra said and I held my anger in

"I do not have a crush on him and if he and his friend hits on me I will crush them" I said

"Okay" Terra said with a giggle

"And I seriously have anger issues that I do not want to discuss about so don't ask" I said and everything was silent

"Okay, so what to talk about then?" I asked and I was calm

"I dunno? You? What do you think we'll talk about?" Terra asked and we thought

"Let's talk about… nah I got nothing" I said

"I got nothing too" Terra said and we both sighed in unison, and we looked out and it was the sunset

"WOW!" We both said again at the same time and it was finally dark

"I've never seen a sunset before" I said

"Me too" Terra said and a plan popped into my head

"Hey I say let's go out" I said

"Timberwolf, we can't Optimus is in charge but, we can sneak out" Terra said and we wagged our tails

"That's a great idea!" I said so we headed to Terra's quarters and I transformed to my cyberwolf mode so did Terra and we rested and waited until everyone is recharging

**Terra's POV**

My ears twitched and I woke up, and everyone was having their recharge, I walked over to Timberwolf and woke her up

"Hey, let's go" I said and we transformed and silently walked out without waking anyone, we were almost at the door then suddenly the lights turned on

"And where do you ladies think you're going?" I turned and saw that it was Barricade

"Um, we were just… you know" I said pointing my thumb to the door

"You can go but I will come to make sure that there will be no danger" Barricade said and we pouted

"Fine, you can come, IF you will groom us everyday" Terra said

"Deal" Barricade said and we headed out

**Timberwolf's POV**

I loved to be groomed, I have never been groomed but I tried it once and it was good, I loved the idea that Terra gave, so we just went out and explore some more, I always loved it when I go out at nights, every cyberwolf does, we run and howl at the full moon, it was good and we did run and howl except for Barricade because he is not a cyberwolf, he just covered his ears, I ignored him and we were done howling

"So wanna head back?" Barricade asked

"Nope" I said

"C'mon it's getting late you guys, and if Optimus finds out then…" Barricade said

"Then what?" Terra asked

"Then he'll give us punishment" Barricade finished, I grunted

"Fine" I said and we headed back

It was silent and the lights were still off, we headed quietly to our quarters so did Barricade, we were still in our wolf mode, I found my place and began to recharge

"Night Terra" I said

"Night Timberwolf" Terra said and the lights were off and we were at peaceful recharge

**The next chapter will be up soon cuz I still have my examinations coming on Mon to Wed, I really hate it, and that means no computer or internet, but I can always sneak off to the computer and type, hehe I loved to sneak out…**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN TFP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! I hope I didn't upset you guys for not making my update quicker but I had my exams and I have my vacation, and here's the story that all you readers have been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Timberwolf's POV**

Morning came, I was awakened my Terra calling my name and pushing me

"I'm up, I'm up" I said and Terra stopped, we were still in our cyberwolf form and Barricade came in with a metal comb, he sighed

"Well, I hate to say this but… grooming time" Barricade told and we both wagged our tails, I was first, he brushed my metal fur on my back and my head, he moved to my legs and lastly my tail, I was done and it was Terra's turn, I had to admit, being groomed is nice, it makes you feel like commanding him, I smiled that Terra was enjoying too and she was done

"That was good" Terra told me and stretched

"Yeah, and please both of you take a bath will you?" Barricade asked as he held up the metal brush and we saw that it was dirty

"Nu-uh" we both said in unison and Barricade sighed

"Well, I guess, I'll be seeing you both soon, oh and don't forget we have a meeting today, it starts in a minute" and he left, we transformed together

"Let's go" Terra said and I followed her, she led me to where the meeting was and there I saw the team, I couldn't help myself growl low and Terra noticed this

"It's okay Timberwolf, just calm down" she told me and I stopped growling, I was still angry and Optimus entered and the crowd was quiet

"Okay, we have a mission to bring back energon to our home planet, our people are losing energon back at Cybertron and so we need to find the sources, so that everyone could go home and live happy" Optimus told

"Okay, Brawl, Timberwolf and Terra follow this coordinates while Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Barricade go here and Wheeljack, Bulkhead and I shall follow these, and don't forget to press the red button, it allows the tracker to send a groundbridge" Optimus told and gave us the tracked with the coordinates in it, we got out and transformed

We ran and we arrived at this place with trees and soil and going uphill, it was a mountain

"Okay so we have to climb and stop here" Brawl told us and he showed the tracker, we nodded and we followed him, Terra and I was still in cyberwolf mode, we arrived at the coordinates and we found that there was energon all over

"Okay let's start mining out the energon" Brawl told us, and we started to go off, we were removing the whole energon crystal and we were almost done, Brawl pressed the red button and the ground bridge came, we sent the first stash and then it reached the fourth stash, we were about to leave when a blast came out of nowhere, we turned our heads and saw that it was Decepticons, we growled but I growled the loudest, Knockout and Soundwave was there too along with some drones and Insecticons

They shot and we charged at them, it was easy biting the energon out of them but getting to Knockout, he started to bring out his electric prod, I then paused and circled him

"Well, well, if it isn't my very own creation!" Knockout spat and I growled even more loudly

"Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't have ran away though, I could've made you my own pet" Knockout said and was still holding his electrical prod

**Terra's POV**

I heard the whole conversation that Knockout gave, what experiment and why his own creation and di he say home, a lot of questions were filling my brain, I was done with the drones and Insecticons, Brawl was keeping Soundwave busy, so I decided to help Timberwolf

I watched them circle each other then I had a plan, I quickly and stealthily walked over to Knockout, I ran and I grabbed his electrical prod and Timberwolf charged at him, the electricity stung my mouth and it hurt, I yelped and dropped the prod, I licked my whole mouth and I helped Timberwolf, she had him with her paw and was showing her teeth

"Well, if it isn't another cyberwolf" Knockout spat at my direction, I growled, he tried to remove Timberwolf's paw but she just added force and he gasped for air, I had an idea, I grabbed Knockout's electrical prod and I shocked him causing Timberwolf to move out of the way

And the moment I shocked him, he sizzled and smoke came out and he let out a groan and was knocked out

"Thanks Terra, a little more and I could've killed Knockout" Timberwolf said, I heard the name Knockout before, he was a mad scientist and works for Megatron and also a Decepticon scum

"Let's help Brawl" I barked and Timberwolf nodded, we jumped in and Soundwave looked at us, he then snapped a picture of us and he flew, I blinked my eyes and Timberwolf growled and barked and after he was out of sight she stopped, I turned to Brawl

"Are you okay?" I asked him

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine" Brawl petted me and let go, I turned to Timberwolf

"I bet you have a dozen questions flowing in your head" Timberwolf told me, I nodded

"We'll talk about it tomorrow" said Timberwolf

"Hey, guys we still have energon waiting for us at the mountain" Brawl said and we went to get the last stash of energon, Brawl pushed the red button and we entered, we finally got home and we went out the door

**Brawl's POV**

I overheard Knockout, I too have a dozen questions flowing in my head so I ignored it hoping not to get in trouble, we went out the door of the stock room and found the others in the room, we were the last in our mission, and Optimus came to us

"Are your team okay?" he asked

"Yes sir" I said and we stood still, Optimus nodded and left, which made me slouch and huff

"I'll see you Terra" I said and petted Terra

"I still have some things to do" I said and headed to the hallway, it was getting late and we had to go to our quarters, we went to recharge

**Timberwolf's POV**

I was in my wolf form and we had to go to recharge

"Night Timberwolf" Terra barked in her wolf mode

"Night Terra" I said and we slept on the floor in our cyberwolf mode

It has been two hours, I was having a bad dream, I muffled and growled and yelped in my dream and my head was throbbing

_~Dream~_

_I was still a cybertronian and was an Autobot, I was in a mission and then I was captured by Decepticons, I was then knocked out_

_O woke up and my head pounded like a drum "W-where am I?" I asked myself and I was strapped to a berth, the restraints held me and Knockout came towards me, I know Knockout, he was really a freak, and shines hi paintjob every now and then, he's a mad doctor and sometimes a mad scientist that goes too far on his subjects and loves to torture_

"_Well hello my lovely experiment" he said and I shot him a glare and I growled, I was still cybertronian and I wasn't a cyberwolf, _

"_This will hurt a lot" he came towards me with a liquid that isn't energon, he injected that stuff to me and I felt something, I screamed and the restraints didn't hold me, I was transforming into something, I had long sharp teeth and I was growing, growling, I watched Knockout back up, I charged at him and I sent him flying to a wall_

_I ran and I saw myself in a shiny metal that was hanging on the wall, I couldn't believe it, I shut my eyes and I shook my head violently_

"_I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster!" I said and I opened my eyes, I looked at myself and I still hated my form, Decepticon drones came and I charged at them, I was so enraged that I destroyed the whole Decepticon warship and I was also twice the size of Megatron_

_I found an escape pod, it was actually a long distance pod, and I came down crashing here on earth, I got out and hid from the Decepticons, I hid and hunted on earth hoping that the Decepticons wouldn't find me and hoped that they didn't bring me back to that pit_

_~End of dream~_

I woke up and I was struggling to fight the monster inside of me

"I will not, I am not" I said and every beat my head beats, something dark is rising above my soul and I know it's hungry, I almost gave in but I still have to fight, and then the monster got out, it was free, I screamed and began to grew big, Terra was awakened

"Timberwolf?" she asked, I heard her and yet I still grew, I then began to get out of the ship, I came out and made a loud bang, I was finally out and running on fours, I then was losing my mind, my optics turned red and I was a monster, a big monster, I was trying to hold it in but it was stronger, I soon blacked out and the monster took over my body, it was angry and hungry

**Terra's POV**

I looked shocked as Timberwolf left; the whole team came to the scene and saw the big hole on the entrance of the base and on the entrance of my quarters

"What's going on?" Wheeljack asked

"It's Timberwolf" I said with worry

"What happened here?" Smokescreen asked looking at the hole that Timberwolf made

"I-I don't know, I just woke up and sh-she was growling and roaring, and sh-she ran out, I don't know what happened when we had our mission, we had a fight with the Decepticons and I heard Knockout say something about and experiment and his own creation" I said trying not to let my optics tear up, they all came near me and comforted me, they know how a femme feels when they get worried or scared

"It's okay, we'll find Timberwolf tomorrow" Brawl said with a smile and Barricade came over to me and he patted me on the back

"We'll get her back in the morning" Barricade said and gave me a reassuring smile, I smiled too and he stopped patting me

"For now rest and we will get this over in the morning" Optimus said and we went back to our quarters, I still have a huge hole in the entrance of my quarters, so I got in and I didn't mind the hole, I transformed into my cyberwolf mode and I went to find a comfortable sleeping place

I went behind the berth and I had a recharge, I was still thinking about Timbewolf, I thought she was also like me, that she and her family was hunted down but I'd rather save it

I need recharge, I decided to ask Timberwolf myself when we find her, I then began to go to recharge, it was really late, I was curled into a ball and let out low sounds and I closed my optics and I was recharging

I really missed Timberwolf, she was my only femme friend, I was happy when I'm with her and when in wolf mode, she makes me feel like I already have my family and makes me feel like I'm not alone anymore, she makes me happy and Timberwolf too was happy

But when Decepticons came she was enraged, I can see it in her optics when we had an encounter with the Decepticons

**A/N: Well does anyone like the story? Of course and please Review, follow, or favorite, but especially review, it makes me happy and makes me update faster, and moshigal156 thank you for giving me more details about Timberwolf, so I gave a little more details**

**So please, review, it always makes me smile a lot and gets me hyped up, and I could really be suicidal but I still have to update you guys.**

**Enough with my chit chat, chapter 6 will come soon so please be patient like I am**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Well I'm alive and I was grounded from the computer, and well here I am living the day on fanfiction and thanks for waiting patiently, and for those of you who wants to scold me, then do it I can never cry… anyways on with the chapter.**

**Terra's POV**

I woke up and found a huge hole in the wall and remembered everything from last night

'Oh yeah' I told myself and got up still in my cyberwolf form and Barricade and Brawl entered

"Don't worry Terra we'll find her" with that Barricade left and Brawl came and petted me

"We'll bring her back here, but now let's find her" Brawl told me and I transformed into cybertronian and gave him a hug

"Okay" I told him and let go, we went to where the others were and they were having a meeting with Optimus

"Okay now that everyone's here Wheeljack and Bulkhead will go north, while Bumblebee and Smokescreen go south, Barricade you're with me and Brawl and Terra will search west we look for our missing comrade, understood?" Optimus looked at us and we saluted him

"YES SIR!" we all said in unison

"Then roll out!" and with that we went to our designated places with our partners to search for Timberwolf, my missing friend who is there to keep me company, I was running with my cyberwolf form and Brawl on his alt mode

"You okay Terra?" Brawl used his comm link

"Yeah" I told him and we began to gain speed looking for Timberwolf in broad daylight, lucky there aren't any humans here

**Timberwolf's POV**

I groaned and clutched my head, adjusting my eyes and I was in a dark cave, I tried to remember what happened last night, '_I was in the ship but now I'm here, strange' _I thought to myself as I tried to stand up, I wobbled a bit and my muscled were sore but I ignored the pain, I walked out of the cave and shielded my eyes from the sun and blinking a few times for my optics to adjust to daylight and I heard a few tires screech

"Is that…" I looked closer and closer until it was…

The Decepticons

"Scrap!" I cursed and they started shooting, I transformed to my cyberwolf form and started charging at the two con scum, their lasers were deflected by the armor and they transformed and I ripped them out to pieces of scrap metal, and they were offline

'_Take that Decepticon scum!' _I told in my head and again heard a howl _'They must be looking for me' _I then started to run to where the source is

**Normal POV**

Terra and Barricade stopped in their tracks while Terra howled for Timberwolf

"Are you sure you're howling will bring Timberwolf!" Brawl shouted while covering his audio receptors while Terra howled supersonic and stopped

'Yup' Terra said through her comm link and howled again and heard a howl that belongs to… Timberwolf who was running this way

"Timberwolf!" Brawl shouted while Terra barked and started to run where Timberwolf was coming

"Hey wait up!" Brawl scolded and caught up with the wolves that wagged their tails and sniffed each other

'What happened?' Terra barked

'I don't even know why I got outside in the first place?'

'What? You don't remember that you made a big hole in the door and went out?!' Terra barked too loud

"Okay, enough let's just go back and then Timberwolf can explain everything, right?" Brawl asked waiting for the answer for Timberwolf

Timberwolf nodded her head

"Alright, then let's go back, we've been searching for hours now let's go" Brawl then transformed and went back to their base

Hours later, everyone was back except for Terra, Timberwolf and Brawl

"Nothing" Wheeljack and Bulkhead said

"Nu-uh" Bee and Smoke

"Nope" Barricade said and Optimus sighed

"All that's left now is Terra and Brawl" and as if on cue, they arrived with Timberwolf

"Hey guys" Terra waved and they turned their attention to Timberwolf who waved shyly and smiled

"Welcome back Timberwolf" Optimus said

"Yeah welcome back" Bulkhead approached Timberwolf and patted her back making her stumble forward

"Easy you big lug" Timberwolf got up

"Heh, sorry" Bulkhead apologized

"So, mind telling us what's up?" Smoke said

"Uh, what's up?" Timberwolf asked confused

"You mean you don't know what happened last night?" Barricade almost shouted making Timberwolf jump a little

"Look, I don't know alright, all I know that last night I was here and now that I was in a cave waking up, I don't remember getting up" she explained to everyone

"Okay Timberwolf, tell me everything from your past" Terra said

"My wha?"

"Your past, tell me everything" Terra folded her arms and Timberwolf sighed

"Okay, you don't want to hear this but *sigh* fine. It all starts when I was a cybertronian and not a cyberwolf…"

"You mean you were all cybertronian, not a cyberwolf" Brawl said shocked

"Mmhmm"

"I thought you_" Terra was cut off

"Everything I told you was not true, so please no more interruptions okay?" Timberwolf said and they all nodded

"Okay, so I was a cybertronian and I was captured by the Decepticons, then they experimented on me and turned me into this monster, the uncontrollable monster that I cannot contain inside of me, then after that they… they…" she was almost lubricating herself

"They what?" the others said while Optimus kept quiet, they wanted to find out the answer

"They… they RAPED ME!" she shouted and Terra comforted her and she continued

"And that's when the left, they were gonna do it again, I couldn't take it all anymore, so I escaped, I was transforming into this monster again, I killed and offlined the whole Decepticon warship, not Megatron, my option is to escape, so I found this escape pod, it was a long distance pod and then the next thing, I landed here on earth, I have been hiding from the Decepticons all my life, and now they're here… on earth" Terra tried to calm her down which did work by saying smooth words

"It's okay Timberwolf, were here and the Decepticons will not lay a finger on you" Bulkhead said and pounded his fist together and Wheeljack came up

"Yeah, what he said" Wheeljack smiled

"Yeah, we'll pound them to scrap metal pieces to whoever did that to you" Smokescreen said and Bumblebee nodded

"Thanks guys, but I don't even know how to control this monster inside of me" Timberwolf said and looked down

"Timberwolf, although you cannot keep the monster in bear with it and sooner or later, you can control its power, for with great power come with great responsibility" Optimus said as Timberwolf looked up with a smile on her frame

"Thanks guys, for your help" she said and smiled

"No problem"

"We'll be there for ya"

"Yeah Timberwolf, we'll be there for you" Terra said and Timberwolf smiled as the others went away while Terra stayed with Timberwolf

"Okay, so can you tell me what happened last night?" Timberwolf asked

"Well it started…" Terra told the story where Timberwolf was up and she transformed and made a big hole (that was already fixed) and ran out "And then, we started to look for you in the morning" Terra ended

"Okay…" then the alarms went off which startled everyone to go back where they had met, Optimus was already at the computer typing away

"What seems to be the problem?" Smoke asked and everyone even the medic appeared

"Decepticons" Bulkhead said narrowing his optics

"And their mining our place" Wheeljack told them

"Autobots roll out" Optimus said and he opened the groundbridge

They arrived and was hiding behind some boulders

"What do we do now?" Bee asked the there was a shot from behind, they turned and saw that it was Decepticons shooting at them, they wasted no time so they shot back and took cover while more Decepticons came

"I really hate it a lot" Timberwolf growled and then the two transformed into their cyberwolf form and attacked, they ripped and offlined the Decepticons and they were gone, some retreated and then they came back with Soundwave, Knockout, Breakdown and worst of all, Megatron

"Well Optimus, long time no see" Megatron grinned evilly while Optimus glared

"And looks like you have my experiment. And a new one" Knockout looked at the wolves and they growled "Look like they can be of use to us lord Megatron" Knockout whispered causing the wolves to growl loudly, Megatron chuckled

"Megatron, leave them be and face me instead" Optimus said as he heard what Knockout said, Megatron laughed evilly

"I can't do that Optimus, Decepticons ATTACK!" Megatron commanded as they clashed

Breakdown and Bulkhead were fighting and bashing each other's heads and bodies yet they still stand injured, swiping left and right with Breakdown's hammer and Bulkheads wrecking ball, still they won't give up

"Give up yet Autobut!" Breakdown teased

"Not that easily Decepticreep!" Bulkhead and Breakdown charged, both bruised and enraged, still the fight keeps going and going, Breakdown was going for the final blow but Bulkhead dodged and knocked Breakdown causing Bulkhead to be the victor

Soundwave and Wheeljack were fighting too deadly, Soundwave kept dodging his deadly swords and were lucky enough to get a few punches to him; he kept dodging, punching and shooting, while Wheeljack kept slicing, kicking and punching, the fight seems to last forever between the both of them

Knockout and the wolves were fighting, he kept on shocking them with his electrical prod, and luckily his paint was scratched because of their claws

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MY PAINT JOB COST!?" Knockout yelled and Terra attacked causing more paint to be scratched, Timberwolf also attacked but Knockout saw this and started to electrocute her longer, Timberwolf was yelping, Terra jumped in and tackled Knockout to the ground, Timberwolf too got up and saw that Terra has been electrocuted too, she has been yelping, Timberwolf jumped at Knockout but was punched aside, she stood up and saw Breakdown with his hammer, she tried to stand up but failed, she was knocked again and was flying in the air, she landed beside Optimus and got up, and saw that they already took Terra, she was knocked out, Timberwolf barked catching the others attention, the Decepticons were fleeing

"Decepticons RETREAT! We have what we wanted!" Megatron said and approached in their groundbridge, Timberwolf ran after Terra

'TERRA!" she screamed in her head, she was almost there but it was too late, Terra was already with the Decepticons, Timberwolf stood there in defeat, she couldn't stand seeing Terra hurt in the hands of those Decepticons

**A/N: Well, sorry for making you wait, but like I said you can scold me for not updating sooner, but try, I can never cry. And I don't know if you like the story but I'm glad someone likes it, so pleas R and R the story, it makes me smile**

**Timberwolf:*slaps me in the head***

**FearlessDragoness: OW! What was that for?!**

**Timberwolf: Why did they capture Terra!**

**FearlessDragoness: Hey who's writing the story here, just be a good wolf and I 'll get her back okay?**

**Timberwolf: fine, but you better hurry, or I'll rip you to pieces*walks out***

**FearlessDragoness: okay, so does anyone wanna come over and meet their characters? Or add more to the story? *turns to audience***

**Audience: …**

**FearlessDragoness: okay, so anyways, bye and wish me luck to get to the computer without my mom looking, *sweatdrop* hope you reader like the story and I don't own Transformers, it belongs to their rightful owner which I don't know.**


End file.
